Kanzler Neighsay
Kanzler Neighsay ist ein ehemaliges Gegenspieler Einhorn und der Leiter des Bildungsverband Equestrias aus Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1. Persönliches Kanzler Neighsay ist sehr streng und konservativ. Er behaart darauf das alle Schulen im Zuständigkeitsbereich des BVE seinen Richtlinien folgen. Lange Zeit war er gegenüber Nicht-Ponys äußerst voreingenommen, was sogar soweit ging sie in ihrer Gegenwart nicht zu respektieren. Viele seiner Taten rechtfertige er damit das sie zum Allgemeinwohl sind. Nach dem er von den Young 6 vor Cozy Glow gerettet wurde beginnt Neighsay umzudenken. Seit her zeigt er sich toleranter und ein wenig freundlicher. Trotz allem geht Neighsay seinen Aufgaben Gewissenhaft nach und sorgt sich um die Qualität sowie Sicherheit der equestrischen Schulen. Neighsay ist ein mächtiger Magier und kann kleine Erdbeben auslösen. Mit seinem magischen BVE-Medaillon kann er Portale schaffen und ganze Gebäude mit mächtigen magischen Ketten umgeben. Geschichte In Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1 haben die Mane 6 erkannt das sie Freundschaft auch jenseits Equestrias verbreiten sollen. Da sie für eine solche Aufgabe Hilfe brauchen, beschließt Twilight das sie eine Schule der Freundschaft eröffnen werden. Aber dazu braucht sie eine Genehmigung des BVE, des Bildungsverband Equestrias. Schon bald steht Twilight vor dem BVE unter dem Vorsitz von Kanzler Neighsay. Der bereits viel von Twilight gehört hat und klar stellt da sie, ob Prinzessin oder nicht, sich an die Vorschriften halten muss. Twilight ist sich aber sicher das ihr Lehrplan allen Anforderungen gerecht wird. Allerdings fragt sich Neighsay ob sie sich auch daran halten wird oder zu neuen Abenteuern galoppieren wird. Twilight erklärt das ihre Reisen in andere Länder ihr zeigten das die Bedrohungen dort viel größer sind als erwartet. Wen sie Equestria schützen und einen gute Zukunft gestalten wollen müssen sie die Magie der Freundschaft überall lehren. Neighsay interpretiert Twilights Worte allerdings so das es darum geht das die Ponys lernen sollen sich selbst zu schützen. Twilight stellt zwar klar das es mehr um Respekt und Kommunikation geht, doch scheint man nicht richtig zuzuhören. Der BVE genehmigen die Schule da alle Ponys wissen sollten wie sie ihren Lebensstiel verteidigen. Die Genehmigung ist allerdings nur vorläufig. Man wird noch den Laufenden Betrieb begutachten und dann endgültig entscheiden. Twilight lädt Neighsay zum Freunde und Familien Tag der Schule ein, da werden sich die Vorschritte schon zeigen. Geraume Zeit später kommt Neighsay zur Inspektion. Zwar hat es wegen dem Regelwerk des BVE im Schulbetrieb Probleme gegeben doch will Twilight das erst mal verschleiern. Bei der Führung für Neighsay treffen Twilight und Starlight auf Rainbow die erzählt das ihre Schüler nicht da sind. Erst jetzt merkt sie das Neighsay da ist und heuchelt schnell das sie meinte die Schüler seien nicht da sonder in ihrem Loyalitätsunterricht und sie nur einen Stift holen wollte. Doch jetzt ist Neighsay neugierig auf ihren Loyalitätsunterricht. Twilight erklärt Neighsay, das sie hier an der Schule den Schülern einen Sinn für Loyalität anderen gegenüber vermitteln wollen. Man ermutigt sie zu großzügigen und freundlichen Taten. Twilight führt weiter aus das die Schüler lernen sollen Freude zu schätzen. Wenig Später erzählt Twilight Neighsay das sie den Schülern beibringen in jeder Situation immer Ehrlich zu sein. Das findet Neighsay auch wichtig da fällt ihm Auf das sie scheinbar im Kreis laufen. Zu Twilights Glück wird es Zeit für den Freunde und Familien Tag am See wird. Wo sich alle Schüler und Lehrer versammelt haben. Auf dem Freunde und Familien Tag verstehen sich alle prächtig und haben Spaß. Bis die Ausreißer zurück kommen. Den das Wechselpony Ocellus hat die Gestalt eines riesigen Insektenmonsters angenommen. Da alle denken das die Schule angegriffen wird kommt es zu einer Panik, bei der sich Neighsay hinter Twilight versteckt. Im Zuge des Durcheinanders stößt Ocellus einen der Schultürme um. Zum Glück wird keiner verletzt. Als der Staub sich legt wird das ganze ausmaß des Schadens sichtbar. Kanzler Neighsay ist außer sich da er den Zwischenfall für einen Akt der Aggression gegen Ponys hält. Twilight versucht ihn ihn zu beruhigen und erklärt das einige ihrer Schüler wohl Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Nur kann es Neighsay nicht fassen das die Nicht-Ponys Schüler sind. Er dachte ja das Twilight die Schule eröffnen wollte um Equestria beschützen zu können. Um die Ponys vor gefährlichen Kreaturen zu bewahren die nicht ihr bestes im Sinn haben. Wobei er auf die Gäste von außerhalb zeigt. Twilight stellt Klar das ihre Schule allen beibringen soll als Freunde zusammen zu arbeiten. Allerdings hat Neighsay bedenken das die anderen Spezies das gelernte gegen die Ponys nutzen. Twilight meint das Freundschaft nicht nur für Ponys gilt. Doch Neighsay findet das sie das sollte. Nun verscherzte es sich der Kanzler endgültig mit den Gästen, die nun Wütend mit ihren Artgenossen abrücken. Lediglich Thorax hat Verständnis das nicht alle Ponys die Nicht-Ponys so sehen wie es die Mane 6 tun, was die Wechselponys schon gewohnt sind. Jetzt reicht es Twilight und sie droht Neighsay mit Prinzessin Celestia. Doch das Schreckt ihn nicht da die Schule nicht die BVE-Standarts erfüllt. Als Verstöße währen da Verantwortungslosigkeit, Schulschwänzer, Ponys in Gefahr, kurz die Schule ist eine Katastrophe. Die Neighsay darauf zurück führt das Twilights Ansprüche an die Schüler nicht hoch genug waren. Kraft seines Amtes und im Auftrag des BVE schließt Kanzler Neighsay die Schule der Freundschaft und versiegelt sie magisch. In Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2 will Twilight für ihre Schule kämpfen. Sie schafft es ihre Freunde, Schüler sowie die Oberhäupter und Vertreter der anderen Reiche von einem Zweiten Versuch zu überzeugen und sie sammeln sich bei der Schule. Twilight zerbricht das Siegel und eröffnete die Schule wieder. In diesem Moment erscheint Kanzler Neighsay vom BVE durch ein magisches Portal. Er hat den Siegelbruch mitbekommen und will nun wissen wer es gebrochen hat. Twilight sagt ihm klar das sie es war und bitten Neighsay zur Seite zu treten damit der Unterricht pünktlich beginnen kann. Neighsay stellt klar das es überhaupt keinen Unterricht geben wird. Auf Beschluss des BVE darf niemand hinein. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Wort lässt Neighsay eine kleine aber deutliche Stoßwelle los. Neighsay erklärt das diese Entscheidung zum wohler aller getroffen wurde. Den die Schule war schlecht organisiert. Die Lehrer unqualifiziert. Außerdem haben die gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Schüler die Leben der Anderen Ponys gefährdet. Beweisstück A. Der von den Schülern eingerissene Schulturm. Allerdings erreicht Neighsay nur das die Gäste von Außerhalb auf ihn wütend werden. Celestia kann sie gerade noch zurückhalten und ist sich sicher das Twilight eine gute Erklärung dafür hat. Hat sie. Twilights Schule der Freundschaft wurde vom BVE nicht anerkannt. Womit es sich für Neighsay nicht um eine Schule handelt. Nicht um eine BVE-Schule wie Twilight klarstellt. Es ist die Schule der Freundschaft mit ihren eigenen Regeln. Verfasst von Twilight Sparkle, deren Handbuch locker dreimal so dick wie das vom BVE. Die Schüler haben Twilight daran erinnert das jede Freundschaft besonders ist. Also muss der Unterricht eben so Einzigartig sein. An ihrer Schule laufen die Dinge eben anders. Neighsay ist empört. Er meint das Twilight weder diesen „Kreaturen“ gestatten kann diese Schule zu besuchen noch die Regeln ändern, das wird Nie funktionieren. Jedoch kann sich Prinzessin Celestia erinnern das Erdponys, Einhörner und Pegasi mal etwas ganz ähnliches getan haben und Neighsay wird es vermutlich auch. (Siehe: Großes Theater!) Twilight verspricht das ihre Schule Equestria beschützen wird. „Oder es vernichten“ mit diesen Worten verschwindet Neighsay, der erkannt hat auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen, durch sein Portal. Die Schule der Freundschaft nimmt ihren betrieb wieder auf der nun bestens läuft. In Die Freundschaftsuniversität haben Twilight und Rarity von der Freundschaftsuniversität erfahren und sind hingefahren um sich die Sache mal näher anzusehen. Zum ihrer Bestürzung finden raus das Flim und Flam die Uni gegründet haben und sie leiten, mit Anerkennung. Dazu stellt sich Rarity die frage wer den die Freundschaftsuniversität anerkannt hat. Der BVE wie der aus der Menge tretende Kanzler Neighsay verkündet. Er erklärt das der Bildungsverband Equestrias interessiert ist an Bildungsinstitutionen die Freundschaft in einer „Ponys First“-Umgebung lehren. Oder dachte Twilight etwa ihre Schule hätte ein Monopol. Rarity wirft ein das Twilight ein Buch über Freundschaftsunterricht verfasst hat. Doch Neighsay meint das es in diesem Buch darum geht wie man Kreaturen Freundschaft beibringt, die sie eines Tages Als Waffe gegen die Ponys einsetzen werden. Twilights Frage wer Freundschaft als Waffe einsetzen würde, weist Nightsay einfach ab. So oder so betrachtet er die Freundschaftsuniversität als vielversprechende Option für Ponys, die es bevorzugen sich streng an das BVE Handbuch zu halten. Allerdings traut Twilight Flim und Flam nicht. Worüber sich die Brüder tief betroffen zeigen, weil es nicht freundlich war. Die Gelegenheit für Nightsay zu sticheln, den die Leiterin einer Schule für Freundschaft, zugelassen oder nicht, sollte sich etwas anderes verhalten. Es sei den sie will den „Wettbewerb“ untergraben. Was der umstehenden Menge zu denken gibt. Sie dachten bisher die Prinzessin der Freundschaft sei freundlicher. Das nutzt Flam die Ponys für ein paar Kurse zu gewinnen damit sie Twilight zeigen könne wie freundlich sie sind. Unterdessen will Flim Neighsay etwas herum führen. Gleich darauf stoßen Twilight und Rarity zu der Führung an. Den trotz Zusage des BVE ist Twilight nicht überzeugt das die Uni hält was sie verspricht. Da möchte Flim was was sie den überzeugen würde. Antwort: Die Meinung eines respektablen Ponys, vielleicht. Damit kann Flim dienen und macht die Tür zu einem Klassen zimmer auf, in dem kein anderer als Twilights Idol Starswirl der Bärtige an Arbeitsblättern sitzt. Twilight kann nicht glauben das gerade er hier ist um Freundschaft zu studieren. Rarity denkt das sie es hier mit dem verkleideten Flam zu tun haben und versucht ihm den falschen Bart abzureißen. In dem Moment kommt Flam rein und Rarity merkt dem echten Starswirl vor sich zu haben. Nightsay hatte auch schon von der Rückkehr Starswirls gehört, es aber bisher nicht geglaubt. (Siehe: Das Schattenpony - Teil 1) Und wen ein Pony von seiner Stellung hier studiert meint Neighsay sich nicht weiter umsehen zu müssen. Sogleich spricht er der Freundschaftsuniversität die vollständige und uneingeschränkte BVE-Anerkennung aus. Twilight versteht einfach nicht wieso Starswirl hier lernt und nicht an ihrer Schule. Starswirl erzählt das seine Reisen ihn nach Las Pegasus führten, nicht wegen dieser Schule, aber Flim und Flam überzeugten ihn sie auszuprobieren. Nut hat Twilight gute Gründen den beiden nicht zu trauen. Sie wollten die Apples von ihrer Farm vertreiben, haben falsche Heiltränke verkauft und leiten ein Hotel in Las Pegasus. (Siehe: Apfelsaft für alle Ponys, Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank und Viva Las Pegasus). Zu dem Hotel merkt Flam allerdings an das es dies ein ehrliches Unternehmen ist. Starswirl erklärt das er tausend Jahre damit zugebracht hat schlecht über ein böses Pony zu denken. Dank Twilights Hilfe erkannte auch das gute in ihm. Was auch immer Flim und Flam getan haben, mit dieser Uni wollen sie zeigen das sie sich zum besseren verändern. Twilight würde das nur zu gerne glauben. Starswirl fragt was den so unglaubwürdig daran ist eine Freundschaftshochschule zu grünend. Immerhin nehmen die Brüder nicht mal Geld für den Unterricht. Twilight bleibt dabei, sie kann zwar nicht sagen was genau. ist sich aber sicher das Flim und Flam etwas planen. Bis sie weiß was, bittet sie Starswirl besser an ihre Schule zu kommen. Doch in dieser Bitte sieht Neighsay Twilights Angst vor Konkurrenz und vermutet das das schlechte Verhalten der Kreaturen an ihrer Schule ansteckend. Weshalb er jetzt lieber geht bevor er sich noch ansteckt. Etwas später gelingt es Rarity und Twilight aufzudecken das die Uni tatsächlich eine Betrugsmasche von Flim und Flam ist, die die Brüder mit Twilights Freundschaftslektionen aufgezogen haben und machen ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. In Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 beginnt die Magie aus Equestria zu schwinden. Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen wollen die Mane 6 ihren alten Widersacher Tirek aufsuchen, dem einzigen der so was bewerkstelligen kann. Wozu sie in den Tartarus reisen müssen. In dieser Krise reist Neighsay zur Schule der Freundschaft. Wo er zu seiner Überraschung nur auf Cozy Glow trifft. Die ihm erklärt das Twilight gerade verreist ist und sie solange die Schule leitet. Dazu setzt sie noch ihr entzückendstes Lächeln auf. Doch lässt es Neighsay kalt. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu das Twilight in dieser Krise einem Fohlen die Schule überlassen hat, Cozy ist nämlich etwa im alter des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Um Twilights vermeintlichen Irrsinn ein ende zu setzten Übernimmt Neighsay Kurzerhand die Schule und kündigt an diverse Änderungen zu machen. Sehr zu Cozys Missfallen und der Sorge der Young 6, die das Gespräch heimlich belauschen. Neighsay wirft die Schülerakten der Young 6 von Auswärts in den Papierkorb. Zwar empört sich Cozy darüber was er einfach mit Twilights Akten macht. Doch interessiert das Neighsay nicht. Den es sind nicht mehr Twilights Akten. Wird Equestria angegriffen müssen alle Ponys zusammen halten. Seiner Meinung nach hat Twiligh sie alle gefährdet. Sie begibt sich einfach auf Freundschaftsreisen während die anderen Kreaturen einfach herumlaufen. Er glaubt sogar das sie der Grund für das verschwinden der Magie sind. Er wollte Twilight warnen, doch da sie fort ist sieht Neighsay es als seine Pflicht die jungen Fohlen vor den Monstern zu schützen. Das löst unter den Young 6 eine Diskussion aus. Die von Neighsay gehört wird. Schon findet er sie und legt sie mit Hilfe der Magie seines BVE-Abzeichens in magische Ketten. Den von jetzt an sind hier nur noch Ponys zugelassen wie von der Natur Vorgesehen. Da sich die Young 6 weigern das Komplott gegen Equestria zuzugeben geschweige den die Magie zurück zu geben sperrt Neighsay die Young 6 ein bis ihre Erziehungsberechtigten sie nach Hause hohlen. Gerade als er gehen will meldet sich Sandbar zu Wort. Er gibt Neighsay recht und will nichts mehr mit Kreaturen zu tun haben die Equestria gefährden. Darauf hin lässt Neighsay ihn gehen. Die anderen, die nicht fassen könne was Sandbar tut, müssen aber im Zimmer bleiben. Wenigstens nimmt Neighsay ihnen die Ketten ab. Sandbar schließt die Tür. In Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2 hat Neighsay die Leitung der Schule der Freundschaft an sich gerissen und die Nicht-Ponys unter den Schüler weggesperrt. Da sie die Schule aber selber leiten will versucht Cozy sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln und ihn zum gehen zu bewegen. Den er wird ja gar nicht gebraucht da ja Cozy die Leitung hat. Was Neighsay für einen weiteren von Twilights vielen Fehlern hält. Davon abgesehen denkt gar nicht daran zu gehen und beabsichtigt die Schule strikt nach den BVE-Regeln zu führen. Mit diesen Worten weißt er Cozy aus dem Büro. Die sich jetzt daran macht ein Komplott gegen ihn zu schmieden. Etwas später hält Neighsay eine Ansprache an die Schüler. In der er als neuer Schuldirektor erklärt das die Herrschaft von Prinzessin Twilight zu ende ist. Von jetzt an wird sich die Schule an die BVE-Regeln halten wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen. Wobei er sich aber aufführt wie ein tyrannischer Eroberer. So kommt es das die einzige die applaudiert Cozy Glow ist. Sie fand die Ansprache mitreißend. Den sie weiß das Neighsay ein Pony ist das weiß was es sagt. Daher weiß sie auch das es es mit den BVE-Regeln ernst meint. Und wen Neighsay sagt das hier keine Lektionen der Prinzessin der Freundschaft mehr unterrichtet werden kann man sicher sein das er es auch so meint. Das bringt die Schüler ins Grübeln. Neighsay versucht es noch richtig zu stellen doch Cozy macht einfach weiter und erinnert daran das Twilight beschlossen hat die Schule nicht nach den BVE-Regeln zu leiten. Und obwohl Neighsay sie aufhalten wollte, wurde Twilight von Celestia und Luna unterstützt. Da Neigsay, der mächtig ins Schwitzen kommt, aber genau weiß was er sagt richtet Cozy ihre Frage eher an die Schüler richten. Diese laute: ob sie den wirklich vorhaben dem Pony, das schon mal versucht hat Twilights Schule zu zerstören, noch einmal eine Chance zu geben? Die Antwort der Schüler ist ein klares Nein. Damit wird diese Schule so bleiben wie Twilight es wollte, was auch beinhaltet das Cozy das Sagen hat. Die hetzt nun die Schüler auf Neighsay und lässt sie ihn gefangen nehmen. Ein Kinderspiel da der Kanzler sich Ohne Magie nicht wehren kann. Das Geschehen wird von den Young 6, die mit der Hilfe von Sandbar und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub ausgebrochen sind, heimlich aus einem Abstellraum verfolgt. In Twilights Büro wird Neighsay an den Stuhl gekettet, Cozy persönlich bringt das Schloss an. Den Schülern erzählt sie das Twilight schon wießen wird was zu tun ist wen sie zurückkommt. Nun wird es aber Zeit den Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen. So bleibt Cozy alleine mit Neighysay. Der jetzt gerne wissen würde warum sie das alles tut, dachte er doch sie wolle das jemand das sagen über die Schule hat. Nur hatte Cozy nicht an ihn gedacht, da fällt ihr das magische BVE-Medallion auf und wirft es in den Mülle. Damit Neighsay es nicht nutzen kann. Cozy erklärt das sie ja nicht den BVE die Schule leiten lassen kann, wen sie es auch selber tun kann. Aber das ist nur der Anfang. Den wen Cozy eines gelernt hat dann, das Freundschaft die mächtigste Kraft ist die existiert. Wen sie die Leiterin der Schule der Freundschaft ist, gibt es kein Pony das mehr Freunde hat als sie. Was Cozy zum mächtigsten Pony in Equestria macht. Neighysay wird Angst und Bange vor Cozy Glow. Als Cozy das Büro verlässt taucht der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf und bieten ihre Hilfe an, wo immer sie gebraucht werden. Tatsächliche gebe es etwas wobei Cozy Hilfe braucht. Als die Fohlen weg sind Schleichen sich die Young 6 aus einem Klassen zimmer raus. Ungehindert gelangen die Young 6 zu Neighsay, der gerade versucht an sein Medaillon im Mülleimer zu kommen. Er denkt schon das sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wollen sie ihn befreien. Auf seine Frage nach dem Warum. Erklärt Yona das er nach seiner Begenung mit Cozy wohl nicht mehr ganz so böse ist und knackt das Schloss mit ihrem Horn. Außerdem würden sie gerne Cozy aufhalten bevor sie alle Magie aus Equestria gesaugt hat wie Sandbar nachträgt. Nach dieser Enthüllung will Neighsay schnellsten Celestia und Luna alarmieren. Dazu fragt Sandbar die wie er das anstellen will, den ohne Magie wird es ewig dauern sie aufzusuchen. Das hat sich Neighsay schon überlegt. Zwar hat er seine Magie verloren nicht aber sein BVE-Medaillon, welches ihm erlaubt durch Equestria zu reisen. Zum fesseln der Young 6 hat es noch gereicht, vielleicht bringt es ihn noch zu den Prinzessinnen. Mit Anlaufschwierigkeiten gelingt es ihm ein Portal zu öffnen und reumütig zu gehen. Es schafft es bis nach Canterlot. Später begleitet er die Prinzessinnen und ihre Garde nach Ponyville. Als es den Young 6 gelingt Cozys Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die Magie zurück zu bringen. Was es ihnen erlaubt gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Schule der Freundschaft einzutreffen um Cozy Glow fest zu nehmen. Am nächsten Tag kehrt alles zur Normalität zurück. Twilight schreiten mit Celestia und Neighsay zu ihrem Büro. Er ist heilfroh das Twilight wieder die Schule der Freundschaft leitet. Er hat inzwischen eingesehen das niemand besser für den Posten geeignet ist als sie. Da entdeckt Twilight am Flur ende die Young 6 in Abschlussroben. Sie Proben schon mal für die Abschlussfeier. Da sie Equestria gerettet haben glauben sie fertig zu sein. Da kann Twilight aber nur kichern. Equestria zu retten ist zwar nett, doch sie fürchtet es braucht mehr als ein Semester um alles über Freundschaft zu lernen. Dem kann Neighsay nur zustimmen. Er dachte das Freundschaft etwas ist das nur Ponys miteinander teilen sollten. Aber die Young 6 zeigten ihm wie Falsch er da lag. Neighsay nimmt an das es ein leben lang dauern kann wahre Freundschaft zu verstehen. Twilight meint dazu wen es alles so leicht wäre bräuchte man keine Schule. Da purzelt der Schönheitsfleckenklub aus der Abstellkammer in die Cozy sie eingesperrt hat und dessen Tür sie endlich aufbekommen haben. Twilight kann ihnen sagen das sich inzwischen alles zum guten gewendet hat. Was Cozy Glow angeht kann Celestia sie beruhigen. Den wo die hingeht kann sie keine weiteren Probleme machen. Die wird gerade von Luna im Tartarus untergebracht, wo sich schon neue Pläne schmiedet. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 ist es den Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek gelungen die Beschützer Equestrias gefangen zu nehmen und den Zusammenhalt unter den Ponystämmen so zu zerrütten das die Windigos zurückkehren. Die Einhörner haben sich in der Schule der Magie verschanzt. Hier bestätigt Kanzler Neighsay die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Einhörner Beschließen den magischen Schutz um die Schule zu verstärken und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, mehr können sie nicht tun. Doch das Fohlen Raspberry Dazzle ist sich da nicht ganz sicher. Es gelingt ihm die Einhörner vom wert des Zusammenhaltens zu überzeugen. Mit allen anderen eilen die Einhörner hinter Neighsay den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Schurken. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Auftritte Galerie Trivia *Neighsays Name ist ein Kofferwort aus „neigh“ das „wiehern“ bedeutet und „nay-say“ was „Wiedersprechen bedeutet“. *Neighsay weist einen geringe Ähnlichkeit mit dem Maverlhelden Doctor Strange auf. Was laut Jim Miller keine Absicht war. Navboxen en:Chancellor Neighsay Kategorie:Ehemalige Gegenspieler